Some conventional multiple function peripheral (MFP) apparatuses having a color scanner function and facsimile transmission function have both a color scan start key which instructs execution of color scan and a monochrome scan start key which instructs execution of monochrome scan. Some of such conventional MFP apparatuses are equipped with only a monochrome facsimile transmission function without any color facsimile transmission function.
When an MFP apparatus of this type is instructed on facsimile transmission with a color scan start key, the apparatus temporarily executes color scan, performs a process of converting color data into monochrome data, and then executes facsimile transmission.
Upon pressing the color scan start key, the conventional MFP apparatus scans an original as color data though this MFP apparatus does not originally have any color facsimile transmission function, and then converts the color data into monochrome data. This roundabout process is wasteful in the data process in the apparatus, and the time till execution of facsimile transmission becomes longer.